Saving Me
by Demon of Darkness and Death
Summary: AU Inu Sasha Takiashi is a druggie that works at a gay bar. Oh yeah, and he is gay. Fallen in love with a coworker, his past is out to get him....possibly kill him. Dealing with his idiot twin brother and getting married, he has to hold up. Or die.
1. Meet The Devil

Saving Me  
By: unholy.union666  
This for you, Maddie  
It was night: he knew that much. As he lay on the bed, blindfolded and hand cuffed to the bedpost, he thought about what had happened the night before. He has at a party, well; it was more like a rave. He had a few drinks, Tequila Slammers to be précis, and someone must have put something in the weed or coke or even the Slammers that made him black out. He sighed, trying to think about where he was. It was damp and cold, so it could be a cellar or basement. A bed, so someone's basement definitely. A pervert? An old boy friend? Yeah, it has to be either of those two. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here. He probably 'sexy-danced' too much and was teasing someone with his tight clothes and nicely cupped ass in the tight jeans and the way he rolled his small hips, raising his arms above his head in a slow movement and closing his slightly large amber eyes. It was he, the teaser-that-played-hard-to-get-with-every-guy. He was also an asshole to the perverts at the bar he worked at when ever they tried to ask him out. He merely smiled and then slapped them and for the rest of the time they came there, he took their money they paid for the alcohol and never gave them their drinks. That was also because on several occasions, they tried getting into his pants or even tried taking him home like he was a toy or something ((probably because of his child-like appearance and height)), but that it another story to be told…  
He kicked his feet around on the bed and broke the chains on his ankles. Now for his arms… He tried pulled on the cuffs but found that the cuffs couldn't be broken. Not the cheap plastic or metal ones that normally people brought. They knew of his power, since he had two slightly large ((his child-like body causes that)) white dog-ears that sat on top of his head. But his twin brother was a half-demon also, but he was nowhere as nearly as powerful as him. And even if he was powerful, he always seemed to get into these messes. He heard a door opened and someone begin to walk down the steps of the cellar/basement, their footsteps sounding like they didn't care that he could hear them, their boots thumping on the wood. The feet shuffled towards him and he could smell the arousal from the man. The man was a demon, he knew that now. A spider demon, perhaps? There was a creaking of the man sitting on the bed and he felt a cold hand land on his cheek, rubbing it gently. Finally, after a few minutes of the man rubbing it, he spoke, "How nice for us to meet again this way, my little Inu Sasha. You strapped down and me in control…" The voice was full of lust, making him shiver as the feeling rolled down his small spine. He knew exactly who it was.  
"Naraku…" This man used to be his pimp. You see, when Inu Sasha was little, he wandered away from his family in a park one day. He was picked up by Naraku and was used as a child prostitute and for child pornography. Later on, he was used as a whore when he turned sixteen years old, making money for Naraku so he could buy drugs and use them on Inu Sasha so he was easier to control. And that was about eight years ago. When he was twenty, the police found him in a basement high on PCP, GHB, Ecstasy, and other drugs at the same time on high amounts that should have killed him, but they only made him forget how the read and write. Lucky him; most people would be in a coma now. He was reunited with his family and was made to go to a special school to help him gain his abilities that he lost. He still had trouble reading, but still kept his bar job. Naraku laughed coldly and his hand fell away from his cheek and was now at the waist of his pants. " You're suppose to be in prison..."  
Inu Sasha felt his pants being tugged away and being thrown to the ground, "I escaped…" Naraku's lips pressed against the rosy petal lips below him and he invaded the small cavern below him, feeling Inu Sasha tense up. A small air of protest came from Inu Sasha and Naraku explored his mouth farther. "You are mine now…" The blindfold was rolled down from Inu Sasha's amber eyes and then his fun began…There was loud knocking on the door of the apartment and a human voice came from behind it, "Mr. Hiro, I have your mail," pause, " Mr. Hiro?" The door creaked open and the human gasped. In front of him was a naked boy strapped to a chair, his long snow-white hair pouring on to the floor. Blood came from cuts on the boy's body, but most of it came from his anus. At that moment, the man's shaky hand went to his coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He flipped it open and began dialing, holding it up to his right ear, "I have an emergency at apartment 156 in building C of the Sakura Petal apartment complex. I've just found a boy here…he's bleeding badly and is strapped to a chair," The man walked over to the boy after pocketing the mail, "He has snow-white hair, very pale skin, kind of large white dog ears on his head, " The man flipped open one of the boy's eyelids, "And amber eyes…okay, I'll stay here." He closed the phone and a tear rolled down his cheek, "What happened to you?""What do we have here?" A man with spiky blue hair and gray eyes walked into the police filled apartment, some dusting for fingerprints and others taking photos of the wrecked apartment. He looked almost human but his elf-like ears and the blue stars on his cheeks gave him away. He wasn't wearing the normal police wear, no. Only the human cops wore that rubbish. He wore a black trench coat that hid the several guns he carried, a tight white t-shirt, and black dress pants that went along with the trench coat and the black dress shoes he wore. A woman with shoulder length red hair walked up to him with a long white lab coat on. She had warm brown eyes and pale skin, making her look as if she was locked in a lab all the time. "Kyoko, you have anything?"  
"The boy's name is Inu Sasha Takiashi and he's about twenty-four. It seems it's a rape, but the boy says it wasn't the first time the man did it to him." She said as she motioned him to follow her behind a curtain.  
" He's that troublemaking kid? From four years ago?" The man raised a blue eyebrow. "How is he?" he asked her.  
"He's fine, just cold and shaking. You want to see him?" Kyoko asked.  
"Yeah," the man pulled away the curtain to see the named boy sitting on a fold-up cot with a blanket wrapped around him. His snow-white hair fell around his tiny feet, making him look smaller then he already was. Blood stained his pale skin and his right arm hung to his side, the veins that were suppose to be on his arms not there.  
He looked up and glared at the man, "Officer Katsuaki…" The boy seemed to remember him from four years ago when hey found him. The boy hadn't changed one bit. But he also remembered him from the several drug busts Katsuaki got him for. He was shaking, like Kyoko said, but it was only barely. "Where the hell are my clothes?"  
Katsuaki snorted, sitting down in a chair by the bed. "How would I know, you little brat? Been doing drugs again and teased the wrong guy?" He smiled when the smaller man growled at him, his amber eyes turning dark.  
"It was the Spider that did it. He wouldn't show his ugly face in a party where half of the people there know who he is." Inu Sasha smiled the smile that always shook the officer's nerves, the little half smile that made him look happy and sad at the same time. The man did it four years ago and every time Katsuaki busted him for drugs.  
"Naraku Omiguno: sent to prison for life for the kidnapping, the child pornography, and the sexual and physical abuse of you. He got out?" Katsuaki cursed mentally to himself. He had locked that bastard up and it took so much to do it. He crossed his black-covered legs, looking at Inu Sasha. "What the hell were you doing for him to find you?"

The smaller demon glared at the officer with hate, "Partying…drinking…why the hell do you want to know?"  
"Damn it, Inu Sasha! You are going to end up dead in a ditch some day if you keep on doing this shit!" Katsuaki stood up, glaring at him. "Now I have to call your NA councilor and she is going to start bitching at me for not putting you in jail the last time I caught you."  
Inu Sasha's eyebrow raised, "Judy? Whatever, she can go to Hell for all I care. And so can Kevin. Damn these Americans that think that if they can help people in their own damn country to stop going drugs and stop drinking, they can help other countries. They just all need to be shot or leave the druggies alone."  
Katsuaki sighed, "You are court ordered to go to the meetings since you skipped two month's worth of meetings and then you came after skipping all of them drunk and high on LSD and PCP and began ranting about how drugs and alcohol is fun…are you listening?"  
"I did too much LSD, now I'm sitting on the floor in my own pee…"  
"Inu Sasha!"  
"I was going to clean my room, until I got high…"  
Katsuaki grabbed Inu Sasha's arm and twisted lightly, "Are you even listening to me?"  
"Do you want it the watered down version or the kick-in-the-balls version?" Inu Sasha asked smiling. He seemed calmed down and was now using his cockiness.  
Katsuaki rolled his eyes, "I don't care."  
"Go fuck you own fat ass mother and then go castrate yourself and feed it to your dog. And what I fucking mean by this is that I don't fucking care. Drugs are fun. Drugs are good. Drugs for fucking all."  
"Which dog? You or Koya?"  
Inu Sasha's eyes turned red, "I am not your dog."  
"You might as well be mine. I have to chase you, talk to you, feed you, tell you what is bad, clean you, and lock you up when you act like a baka." Katsuaki said smirking.  
"Fuck you! Now give me my clothes!" Inu Sasha spat angrily.


	2. Clothes and Saving

The officer rolled his eyes in irritation, but got up from his chair and strolled slowly to the curtain. Katsuaki's hand went to the white cotton drape and pulled it open slightly so he could peak his blue-covered head through the opening, "Has any of you found the idiot's clothes?"

The ginger-headed Kyoko, at those words came to him with a small heap of black clothes in her pale arms, "Are these them?" Her voice was at her normal professional tone, she used to having to find the rape victim's clothes ((if they were left even)).

Katsuaki shrugged and turned back to Inu Sasha to speak, but the smaller demon spoke before him, "Is there a black jean in there? The brand Vitamin Z?"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow at the question but complied to his question, rustling through the bundle and found the tiniest pair of jeans ever, the waist so minuscule she could fit both of her thin but smooth arms through the waist and they being trapped in the black denim, "Yes…"

"A black Nightmare Before Christmas hooded sweatshirt?"

Insert the sound of rustling clothes here, "Yes…"

"A Stone sour black tee-shirt? Size XXS?"

"Yes." This man obviously either committed to memory what he wore, he was a metro sexual, or Katsuaki was right: the man barely wore clothes in his childhood and teens, so he was overly protective of his clothes.

"Black DVS Shoes style profile size 1.03 shoes?"

"Yes."

" Red and black plaid boxers?"

"Erma…. no."

Inu Sasha was instantly at the hole in the curtain, his small and thin arms holding the white cover around him, "What the hell do you mean 'no boxers'?"

Kyoko held up a lacey black thong, her eyebrow cocked more, "You call these boxers?"

"I might be gay, but I don't wear thongs. They keep shit too bundled, if you know what I mean…. oh gods…. don't tell me, " Inu Sasha's face went to a priceless look, "he stole my boxers…." Inu Sasha, in embarrassment, roughly grabbed the rest of his clothes, leaving the thong with her, and turned around to see the now hysterically laughing Katsuaki, who was holding his belly and had tears rolling down his face and over his blue stars, "You shut the fuck up and get the hell out. I don't need you watching me change."

It took Katsuaki two minutes stop laughing and to get out of the room. Once he was out, he began laughing again, this time Kyoko adding to it with her quiet little laughter. Katsuaki caught his breath, "That was wrong…so wrong. But what I don't understand is this: if he used to be a stripper, how could he have been one if he didn't wear a thong, no less a g-string?"

Cursing could be heard from behind the curtain, "Shut the fuck up!"

The white haired demon sat in the integration chair, his amber eyes staring at the two-way mirror. A door opened and Katsuaki walked into the room, pulling several heavy bulky files on a cart while carrying his Cuban coffee at thee same time. After he was done with his 'balancing act', he was in a chair on the opposite side of the table and was being stared at by the other man as Katsuaki pulled a blue file out of the stack with a blue-ink ballpoint pen in his hand, pulling out several papers after he casually peered into it, and set them on top of the now closed file. On the papers were either photos that were taped, glued, or paper clipped to them, bios, reports, or reviews. Katsuaki pulled out a certain paper with a blood-spattered crime scene on it and he spoke, "Is this you, Inu Sasha?"

"You know god damn well that that is me." Inu Sasha growled angrily at the officer without looking at the paper.

"Just look at the damn paper and answer the question. You know the drill."

Inu Sasha looked up at him and then at the paper, his eyes wide as he remembered when they had found him after so many years. It was a photo of a small famished him laying on an old bloody futon lifeless, his snow white hair spread around his naked bloody body and his eyes closed. He quivered in the memory and nodded yes.

Katsuaki nodded and put those papers away, pulling out another pile of paper with these having blank line on them. He wrote Inu Sasha name down on the name line then twenty-four on the age line. "Where were you for the rave?"

"Afterlife…"

"What drugs were you taking?" Katsuaki said after he wrote down the club's name. 

"PCP, weed, some coke, and probably something else."

"Well you react dangerously to GHB, so it was probably that what made you knock out." Katsuaki wrote them down and asked, "How much?"

"Ummm…I forgot how much of PCP, but I had three joints and about ten lines of coke." Inu Sasha closed his eyes, "Don't start with that 'you should be dead' shit. Know I should be."

"Do you remember anything from the r-"

"Shut up, Ii don't want to talk about it."

"Inu Sash-"

"No, shut up and let me out.' Inu Sasha growled, his eyes on the door.

Katsuaki sighed and nodded at the two-way mirror and the door opened. Inu Sasha stood up and walked out quickly. After Katsuaki began to pack up, Kyoko walked in, sighing, "This is just going to keep on happening. He's never going to stop." She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, darling. But did you notice on his arm?"

"No, what?"

"On it said 'Save Me'. He wants to be saved." Katsuaki looked at her.

"He will, the easy or hard way…" Kyoko assured him.

"I know, I know."

AN: Yeah, Katsuaki and Kyoko are married to each other. I really want votes and everything. Please tell me what you think! 


End file.
